There are various types of organizations that may have an inventory of vehicles. For example, vehicle dealers, taxicab companies, public utilities, bus companies, postal services, delivery services, police departments, car rental agencies, and/or other organizations may own or lease a group of vehicles that generally need to be stored while not in use. Conventionally, these vehicles are stored in a dedicated facility (e.g., a parking lot or garage) located on real estate owned or rented by the organization(s) who are storing their vehicles at the dedicated facility.